Jacob's demise
by midnightintheday
Summary: this is clearly about how we wish Jacob would die. full summary on first ch. .....yeah i don't own anything but his death's so leave me alone
1. Chapter 1

Jake's Demise

Summary: This is clearly about how my sister and I wish Jacob would die. Each chapter is a different version of the ways we think of Jacob Black's death. Enjoy, because we sure do. Please only read if you despise Jacob, if you like him I suggest you don't read this because we put a lot of thought into his deaths. FYI If you like/love Jacob Black we will hunt you down with our killer dog which just happens to be a Chihuahua. _**NOT KIDDING RUUUUUNNN!!!!!**_ BTW this is all _before_ Renesmee

* * *

Chapter 1: Jake vs. Edward and Seth

Edward's POV

"There he is," I whispered to Seth watching Jacob as he sat in the clearing, "do you remember the plan?" I watched him nod then stalk off. When he was across the clearing directly behind Jacob I ran to the right side, still in the trees. Seth charged out of the forest and pounced on top of Jacob. While Jacob trying to knock him off I ran head first into his ribs hearing a crack. We wrestled a little before I bit him and jumped back. He lay writhing on the ground for a few minutes before he became completely still, then, with one last twitch of the foot he was gone.

Bella came walking out of the forest and I was expecting to get yelled at but instead when she looked at Jake she smiled. "Hey look," she said, "Jacob's dead. Edward lets go have a party." then she looked right into my eyes and said, "It's time to hit Mike," in a truly scary voice.

AN okay my sister is helping me write this story and that comment about hitting Mike is a joke that we have. I hope you realize how evil I truly am! ;D


	2. AN

AN thanks for the reviews "you idiot" and "you Idiot" I don't know if you are the same person, but your reviews made me laugh _a lot_ I hope you read the rest of my story and hope you review again, I could use a good laugh every once in a while!!! You are awesome!! Oh yeah, my sister is sooo going to love reading your reviews just like I did as soon as she gets home from the musical that she's doing the spotlight for!! I hope you come back next week for the next chapter, we already have like ten written and they just keep getting better and better!!!!;D


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for wierd101 for the kind message. For those of you who don't know Rose and Dimitri are from Vampire Academy _____________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 Jake vs. Rose and Dimitri

Rose POV

Dimka and I were in Forks during our vacation from work. We were walking across the beach in La Push and ran into a giant wolf. It started snarling at us for no reason so I let my barriers slip just enough to hear the ghosts whisper the wolf's name… "Jacob," they said.

"Jacob, we don't want to hurt you!" I warned. I got strange looks from both Dimitri and Jacob but I just continued to talk. "If you transform back into your human form we can talk about why we're here," I said in a calm voice. Instead of listening to me he pounced. Before he could land I jumped up so I could land on his back. I grabbed his fur and tugged. Jacob tried to bite me but Dimitri grabbed a rope that he had in his bag for some reason (I really don't understand him sometimes) and tied it around Jake's muzzle. He wrapped it around his muzzle enough so he couldn't break out of it. I pulled out my stake from my bag as he bowed down and pawed at his snout to try to get the rope off. I thought back to when we learned about wolves back at the academy and used that to figure out where to place my stake.

"Now Jacob," I whispered to him, "are you willing to talk to us now?" He growled at me so I took that as a no. "Fine," I muttered plunging the stake into his chest. "Dimitri," I yelled, "I can't reach his heart!" He ran to me and used his stake to get to Jacob's heart.

Jake flopped onto the sand and after we pulled out our stakes he twitched a little before he was still.

"Okay," Dimitri said calmly, "help me pull this into the ocean." We started to pull it towards the ocean when suddenly some other random vampires came and helped us.

"Thanks!" we called once we were done and walking away.

Hope you guys liked it. I know Rose and Dimitri wouldn't usually do that but it was a life or death situation plus my boredom makes me do stupid things.


	4. Chapter 4

AN this takes place in new moon when Jacob is trying to talk Bella out of leaving to save Edward ( that stupid jerky werewolf)

CH 3 Jake vs car

Bella POV

"Bella, please don't go," he begged. I just noticed his head in the window. I glaced at Alice and she seemed to get the hint. The car shot forward and I heard a scream. I looked over and, well… let's just say Jake's head was in the car but his body was at my house. Alice threw the head out the window then I said, "Let's go stop Edward!" in a cheerful voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Takes place in Eclipse when Jacob kissed Bella

Ch. 3 Jacob vs. Charlie Swan

Bella POV

I went to the kitchen to get ice for hand and heard voices in the other room. I started to pick up the phone to call Edward but put it back down when my dad started yelling. I ran upstairs to get my dad's old metal baseball bat then ran back down to give it to him. When Jake saw it he ran through the door to the backyard. We followed him out and walked through the door just in time to see him change, "Oh crap!" I thought but my dad just seemed to get madder. He charged at him swinging the bat and landed a blow on the center of Jacob's head the bat broke in half so my dad grabbed the gun from his belt and shot. Jake died but right before he was gone his paw twitched towards me. I ran back into the house and called Edward to come pick me up. Right before I left my dad told me he only killed Jacob because of what he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 4 Jake vs. Emmett

Emmett POV

We were going camping and while the others were out hunting I was stuck with Jacob to build the fire. I had It built and let me tell you, it was the perfect fire! Then that mutt went and sat on it… and farted. He flew up like fifty feet up in the air then when he came back down, there was a human shaped whole in the ground. I jumped down and landed on top of him. I threw him back up and before he even landed I was up and had him in a head lock. He was squirming to get out of my grip, so I just tightened it… and ended up strangling him. Well that wasn't very fun.

AN: sorry, that wasn't very good, I was just desperate to update at least one of my stories. I do also have a better chapter with Emmett in my notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake vs. Birds of Prey

Alice POV

We were going for a walk with Jacob for some reason, all of us Cullens, Bella, and Charlie. Jacob decided to run ahead a bit, none of us stopped him so he went ahead and ran. When we caught up with him he was screaming and a bunch of birds were swooping down and attacking him. We just stood watching and laughing. Well, not all of us were standing; Emmett and Jasper were on the ground rolling around from how hard they were laughing.

Bella seemed to notice that Charlie had his gun and asked him, "Shouldn't you be shooting the birds, dad?"

"Yeah, but I find this rather fun to watch," he managed to get out. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach and he was bent over laughing.

Meanwhile, Jacob was still being attacked by the birds and he was bleeding all over. There was barely anything left of him and when the birds finally left you could hardly tell that he was humanish. We were all still laughing but Carlisle had enough control that he was able to bury what was left of that stupid mutt. We all left, but were still laughing when we got home.

"Man, I've lived along time, but that was possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen," Edward said, when we were calm enough to talk.

"Maybe now that stupid mutt will stop bugging me!" Bella exclaimed, sounding way more excited than you'd think she would since she gave the impression that she was friends with that Dog.

"We hope so," Edward pointed out.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "Cause we don't want any damn Zombie Werewolves."

"Though he could use some brains," Carlisle put in.

"TIME FOR SHOPPING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everybody groaned. "And I mean EVERYBODY." I said as I saw Charlie and Carlisle try to sneak away.

Let the fun continue.


	8. sorry

ok, i promise, i'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories, but i am having a hard time with life right now and i can't really think of anything to do for any of them, and when an idea pops into my head, it's always when i'm doing something were i can't write it down and then i forget it by the time i have my laptop of a notebook and a pencil. I am very, very sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

AN BTW, my co-auhtor is maximum ride fang1995

This is partialy for the _nice_ reviewer I really luv jake, i hope u stuck it out long enough to read this, jake luver

Jake vs. Friday(the song)

Jacob POV

Bella pulled out her laptop and got on the internet. I watched as she did some stuff and she looked up at me and smiled sadisticly.

"Hey, Jake, watch this video," she said. She turned the laptop to me and pushed play. Some chick came on and started singing... I think. Horrible sounds were coming out of the computer more and more as the video went on.

"What is this?" I yelled, holding my hands over my ears.

"Friday, by Rebecca Black," she replied, smirking. I whimpered and started tugging at my hair. When it was finally over, I sighed with relief... that is until it started playing again.

"Make it stop!" I screamed. I pulled at my hair more and suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I started clawing at my throat. My nails dug into my skin and I felt blood running down my throat. I clamped my hand to my throat, deciding that stopping the bleeding was a main priority at the moment. The horrible song was still playing in the backround. I was clamping my throat too hard and I was starting to lose my ability to breathe again, but for some reason, I couldn't move my hands. Black dots floated in my vision and everything went black after a few minutes.

Bella POV

Jacob suddenly collapsed in front of me. I was screaming, meaning for it all to just be a joke, but it went to far. I felt for his pulse, but it was weak. It was slowly fading, and I just got up and ran to get help. I ran from the shed to the house, but Billy wasn't home. I ran to the nearest house and knocked frantically on the door. When someone answered I just said, "Help," and ran back for the shed. When we got back, Jacob was completely limp and the bleeding was stopped. The person with me went to check his pulse and told me he was dead.


End file.
